Project Summary The overall objectives of this research are to develop and apply new nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) methods and web-based technology for the rapid and reliable collection, processing, and analysis of NMR spectra of large and small biomolecules. The principles of Covariance NMR Spectroscopy, developed in the previous funding period, will be extended to higher dimensional spectroscopy, including GFT and projection reconstruction NMR, in order to gain substantial increase in spectral resolution along indirect dimensions and to enable the automated assignment of backbone and side-chain resonances of proteins. Covariance-based resolution enhancement methods will be developed for new 4D NOESY-schemes to increase the number of short- and long-range NMR distance constraints, including stereo-specific assignments, necessary for the determination of high-quality protein structures. Covariance NMR and other matrix-based methods for the analysis of complex metabolite mixtures will be developed to obtain quantitative information on the mixture components, not available by other methods, with the goal toward automated high-throughput fingerprinting and profiling in the emerging field of metabolomics. The methods will be made available to a broad range of users through a suite of interconnected web servers.